


Flight

by stillskies



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he can do in his dreams is run, run far away and hope that they never catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

When he sleeps, he dreams. And when he dreams, he runs.

He runs from Kei and everything she represents. He runs and hears her accusing voice fly with him: _just like your name, Kazahaya, the wind always leaves me._ He tries not to feel guilty, to not let it get to him; if he had stayed, one of them would no longer be here, and Kazahaya would rather disappear like the wind than let harm come to Kei.

After all, Kei is the only family he has, the only real family, the only one that cares about him.

He runs from whatever jobs Kakei-san gives them. He runs from dresses and the memories and the possessions. He isn’t sure why they haunt him when Rikuo is always there to save him, to pull him back, to remind him that he is not the memories that flood into him, but that he is Kazahaya – his own person. It is something that he struggles to remember when awake, and it always escapes him when he dreams.

After all, dreams are manifestations of his inner thoughts, and Kazahaya desperately tries to cling to himself so that he doesn’t disappear into the memories of another, so that he doesn’t lose himself.

He runs from Rikuo, and his gaze and his touch. These dreams are different from the others; this has nothing to do with fear and everything to do with want. When he sleeps, Rikuo comes to him, silent and gentle and everything he isn’t when Kazahaya is awake. Rikuo touches him, and fire rips through him, and he wakes up.

When Kazahaya is awake and Rikuo comes to him, smirking and rough and everything he _is_ , Kazahaya can only run further away, increasing the distance between them with each step, trying to ignore the heat of Rikuo's gaze on his back.


End file.
